Mission Impossible
by InvisibleNinja1234
Summary: It is Megan's Birthday and Conner doesn't know what to get her, so he asks Robin.  Suprisingly, he gives good advice, get Megan an American girl.  Conner and Robin find they need backup  Artemis  to brave the torturous pink store.
1. The store

**A/n: You see I was thinking up some new ideas and my sister came up to me and said "you should do a story where Megan has an American girl doll" and I thought, this is totally Megan! I DEDICATE TIS STORY TO ConnerKentGal101. So here is my story! Hope you're whelmed!**

_**~~~Break line of doom! MUAHAHAHAHAHA~~~**_

Today was Megan's Birthday, and Conner, being her boyfriend and all, decided he had to get Megan a present. But what to get?

"Robin, what should I get Megan for her Birthday?" Conner asked Robin who was with Artemis and Wally, watching them fight over pudding.

"Um… Let me think for like 10 seconds," Robin responded "OH! GET HER AN AMERICAN GIRL DOLL!"

"That's actually a good idea!" Said Artemis; clearly surprised that Robin had come up with that

Robin sent a glare at Artemis "Despite what you may think, I am good at picking out presents. Just 'cause I'm Batman's partner does NOT mean I can't pick out a good presents for friends"

"Um Robin?" Conner asked tentatively

"Yes?"

"Could you… um…could you help me pick out Megan's present?" Conner asked shyly

"Why _of course _Conner. I would be glad to help you," Robin said smugly looking at Artemis

Artemis just glared and walked away, and then Wally shouted after her "HAHA YOU'D BETTER GET SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN!"

"Wally, Find a better insult. I get tired of hearing the same ones over again," Artemis replied

Wally just pouted, and then went to raid the kitchen

Robin just smirked "Anywhoo_,_ Lets go shopping Conner!"

_**BREAKLINE OF DOOM *CUE EVIL MUSIC* DUH DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHH**_

After about 10 minutes Conner and Robin arrived at the American Girl Store.

"Well here we are. The American Girl Store," Robin said, "Maybe we could order on Amazon?"

"Why? We are already here?" Conner asked, he clearly did not get the whole American Girl Store is meant for GIRLS.

"Its Just… Never mind. Lets just get this over with,"

They walked into the store and were over come by the pink, little girls, and peppy workers

"I have just been scarred for life," Robin said miserably "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I think so. Lets just think of this as a mission Batman gave us," Conner said, clearly just as overwhelmed, heavy on the over, as Robin was.

Robin gulped nervously" Ya. This is a mission from Batman… that makes it only slightly better in no way at all,"

They walked around the store looking for the dolls.

"Okay. So I think we should call Artemis" Robin said

"Definitely"

"Hey Artemis. So you see were at the store and…" Robin started

"You were overwhelmed by the pink, got lost, and don't know what to get her? On my way. Boys…" Artemis said, obviously knowing this would happen

_**IS THIS A BREAKLINE I SEE? NO? IT'S A BREAKLINE OF DOOM!**_

Artemis Arrived in 5 minutes.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Robin asked

" I figured you two would need help so I came up here after you guys left,"

"We need help picking out Megan's doll" Conner said bluntly

"Ya, figured that much," Artemis said, "So here is the plan. We get Megan a doll, a few outfits, get its ears pierced, earrings accessories, etc. Boy wonder, you're paying,"

"What? Why?"

"Well you have money right?" Artemis asked

"Ya… Fine I'll pay. Conner you owe me big time!"

"Awesome. Lets go,"

"WAIT," Robin yelled, and then started playing mission impossible on his phone, then grinned, "Okay now we can go,"

Artemis glared at him

"Fine," Robin said, clearly disappointed, turning off the music

As they walked into the store Conner and Robin braced themselves for the pink.

"Okay. Follow me." Artemis said

1 hr. later:

Robin ended up buying an American girl with wavy red hair, light skin, freckles, and brown eyes. They also got her 10 outfits (hey Robin was Paying), which included a cheerleader outfit, and some other random things they knew she would like.

"HOLY SCHIST! HOW MUCH?" Robin yelled, which earned him many disapproving glares from the moms at the shop. A little boy giggled, obviously glad something interesting had happened in this torturous pink store.

"Ah $1,000" the store clerk said nervously, "I-is t-that ok-kay" thinking this kid might try to kill her or something

Robin turned slowly sending the bat-glare times 100. If he was a demon he probably would have burst into flames "Yes," Robin said with such malice that it made Artemis and Conner cringe. "You owe me big time," Robin said in a level voice but was still incredibly frightening. Never get on Robins bad side. People tend to disappear, with out a trace. Robin handed her his credit card, signed the receipt then stormed out of the store seething with anger. "Megan had better love this freaking doll to death or else you both will pay," Robin said without looking at them, jumped onto his motorcycle and drove home.

"Wow," Conner said

"Wow is right" Artemis replied.

**A/N: FIRST CHAPTER DONE! So this will be multi chapter, and in the next chapter you get to see just how angry Robin really is. Yes. He was holding back his anger. ANYWAYS, The next chapter will also be about Megan's birthday. So… Do you like it? Love It? Despise It? REVIEW!**

**I also accept ****constructive**** criticism.**

**Flame if you like, but I will P.M. you with my… Feedback… heh heh heh**

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT IF YOU REVIEW! **

**Do it for the bunny.**

**(\/)**

**(._. )**

**( 0 )o (it's spaced out but deal with it)**


	2. The Birthday Party

**A/N: Is this the next chapter you ask? Well you could say so. **

**Mandy: It's the next chapter**

**InvisibleNinja1234: Way to ruin the fun. Anywhoo, NEXT CHAPTER! You now get to see Robins anger in action. Fun Fact (I will include one of these for each chapter): Did you know that if you put this : and add it to this D you get this! : D IT'S AMAZING! Heh heh most of these will be incredibly stupid… ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**I CANT FIND THE BREAKLINE BUTTON!**_

"How mad do you think Robin is?" Conner asked, wondering if he should worry about his health.

"I don't think he would hurt us," Artemis said uncertainly

"Ok," Conner said relieved he wasn't in any danger

For the rest of the way back to the mountain, they rode in silence.

_10 minutes later_

Wally Pov.

Robin stormed past all of us after he got back from where he was.

'I wonder where Rob was… Maybe he was in Gotham, or eating bagels, or riding a bike, or…'

"Move." Robin ordered

"Whaaaat?" Wally said stupidly, caught of guard from Robins order

" If you like your head on your neck, I would advise you to move," Robin said, looking really angry

Wally moved then walked besides him" So… Why are you so mad?"

Robin just glared

"Come on I'm you r bestest friend!"

"Bestest isn't a word,"

"Says the dude who makes up words! Now what's up?"

"1. Touché 2. If you don't stop following me I will punch you in the face, or you could let me punch a punching bag. Your choice," Robin said nonchalantly

"Ah… I think you should go to the gym now,"

Robin rolled his eyes behind his shades, and then went to change into gym clothes.

_**Since I am not able to find the break line button I will have to stick to this.**_

Nobody Pov.

Artemis and Conner walked into the gym after 8 hrs. to find Robin beating the life out of another punching bag (there was too many to count in the corner). After another hit the bag broke and the sand spilled out.

Robin muttered something Artemis couldn't hear, and Conner chose not to repeat.

"Ah Robin, we need help wrapping presents…" Conner said tentatively. Conner had never seen what robin would do when he was mad, and definitely didn't want to find out.

Robin sighed, and then said "Fine. Artemis, can you really not wrap a present?" Robin said smirking

"So you are not mad?" Artemis asked "And ya" Artemis blushed a little when she said that. One thing her father hadn't taught her.

"Oh I am still mad at you too, but I have found a way to get my revenge. You can cunt on it," Robin said threatening, "I would watch you r backs for a while" robin said with an evil laugh this time, then walked away to find wrapping paper

"Ok. I am now really scared" Artemis said, and she was _almost_ never scared

"Oh and Conner?" Robin shouted over his shoulder

"Y-yes?"

"I think you should know that I keep kryptonite in my belt,"

"…"

"Don't worry you can relax until after Megan's Birthday, but then I'm coming after you two,"

Artemis and Conner looked at each other and gulped

_**Even if I did find the break line button I heard that it vanishes mysteriously…**_

"Wow Robin, I didn't know you were so good at wrapping presents!" Artemis surprised again.

Robin raised his eyebrows

"Did Batman teach you?" Conner asked

Robin looked at him for a moment then started laughing hysterically. "Y-you really t-think that b-batman taught m-me?" Robin said through his laughter

"Well not any more," Conner said embarrassed

Robin wiped a fake tear from his eye "Batman gets his hand tangled in the ribbon gets tape stuck on his fingers then somehow gets wrapping paper wrapped around his head"

Artemis and Conner both started laughing, "Did that really happen?" Artemis asked

"Yes. But I wouldn't pester him about it,"

"Point taken," Artemis said

"Anyways, I will put this in my room so Megan doesn't see it,"

_**I am totally out of ideas for break lines… **_

_Megan's Birthday_

Every body was in the kitchen waiting for Megan to wake up. Robin had made breakfast, and it smelled good. Then Megan came in and said, "Where is everybody? They were here just a second ago weren't they?" Megan wondered

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted

"AH! Oh. It's just you guys! YAY! Is this a surprise party? I heard about these on T.V.! I'M SO EXCITED!" Megan almost shouted with excitement then ran to hug the whole team

"Hey Megan, I made breakfast, Wally you get food last," Robin said

"What? Why?" Wally protested

"Because you eat the most Kid Idiot" Artemis replied, But before they could fight, Robin said, raising his voice "Why don't we all eat now! Hers your plate Megan"

Then handed out plates to everybody.

_30 minutes later_

"Wow I did not know you could cook Robin," Artemis said

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Robin said with a smirk

"PRESENT TIME" Wally shouted

Megan squealed with excitement "You got me presents?"

"Of course we did, Your like family to us" Artemis said with a hug

"I will go get them," Robin said

_**BREAK LINE TIME! BATMAN!**_

"ME FIRST" Wally yelled, Artemis just rolled her eyes as Wally gave Megan her present.

She started to unwrap the present carefully but then Wally said, "No, no, no, you are doing it all wrong" then explained to Megan how you unwrap presents on earth

"Oh ok," Megan said, then started to tear the paper off of the present.

Megan's eyes lit up "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Megan said, Wally had gotten her a cook book

Next it was Kaldur, who got her a necklace with a white pearl on it.

After that is was Robins turn. "You seriously got her a present too?" Artemis whispered in her ear

"Ya, the clothes were your present, and the Doll and all of that other crap you got her was Conner's," Robin said

"Wow you must be rich to afford all of that," Artemis inferred

Robin just smirked, and watched as Megan opened his present.

Megan gasped "A new cardigan! Thank you Robin, I don't have a blue one yet"(supposed to be sky blue) Then hugged Robin

"You welcome, I'm glad you like it," said Robin hugging Megan back

Next was Conner.

"What is this?" Megan asked. They did not have dolls like this on mars.

"Its an American Girl," Artemis explained, "It is supposed to be like your best friend in doll form. You can dress her up, brush her hair, change her earrings, and other stuff,"

"Really? THANK YOU CONNER!" Conner sighed in relief, now Robin won't kill him even more

Robin smirked at Conner's expression.

Lastly, Artemis gave Megan the outfits. As Megan pulled out the outfits she oo-ed, awed and gasped "Thank you Artemis! I really love the cheerleading outfit!" Megan hugged Artemis and squealed "Thank you all so much for the presents!" then hugged each of them again.

"Are you glad she liked it?" Robin asked Artemis and Conner

"Oh ya," They both said simultaneously

"I'm still getting my revenge," Robin said

"Darn. Thought we could get you to forget," Artemis said glumly

"You almost did. Then you both reacted like it was life or death for her to like it. Then I remembered" Robin walked away laughing

"Sometimes he really scares me," Conner said

"Me too," Artemis agreed

**A/N: So that is the next chapter. I'm pretty sure that I didn't really show just how angry Robin was so sorry about that if you thought I did not put enough "Robin ready to kill he's so angry" in there. I will post another chapter, but I need an amazing prank. Any ideas? I will likely do more than one so SHOW ME YOUR GENIUS! I am the worst pranker in the world. Anywhoo, give me your ideas! And review. I love constructive criticism, and I don't care if you flame me but I will flame you right back so watch your words flamers! **


	3. Who Doesn't Love Pink?

**A/N: Next chapter is up! Yay! Thanks for all of the reviews! For all of you who didn't review… You make me so sad… If you are an author, think of how you feel when you get a review, then review because you know how happy it makes the author, just a simple smiley face is all you need to write. Two symbols. That's all :) yes that is right. It is that easy. I will most likely write a few chapters with pranks in them so keep on feeding me your genius ideas. I will mention the names of the reviewers who submitted the pranks used in the chapters. Fun fact: ****The numbers '172' can be found on the back of the U.S. $5 dollar bill in the bushes at the base of the Lincoln Memorial.**

**Disclaimer: Let us think for a moment. If I owned Young Justice, would I waste my time writing stories on FanFiction, or would I make another Young Justice episode about what I am writing. Just something to think about before suing me. Also don't own Jell-O, Oreo's or any other product mentioned: Fact from ****./~bingbin/****:**

_**BREAK LINE TIME! NANANANANANANANA BATMAN!**_

"So can you all make it to my sleepover?" Megan asked hopefully

"Do I really have to come?" Artemis asked

"You don't want to come?" Megan asked with the saddest puppy dog eyes, it made Artemis feel extremely guilty

"No, no, no, no, no, its just, I would love to come!" Artemis said

"Yay! Lets go get movies!" Megan suggested

"1. I wont pay for movies and 2. I can get the snacks, okay with you Meg?" Robin asked

"Ya, then the movie will be a surprise!" Megan said excitedly

"Wally you're coming with me,"

"Oohhh are we getting snacks? Lets get chocolate milk, chips, Jell-O, cookies, Oreo's, strawberries, popcorn…"

"Ya okay Wally, now lets go"

_**OH SAY CAN YOU SEE [A BREAKLINE] (SING TO STAR SPANGLED BANNER)**_

_AT WALLMART_

"So why were you so angry yesterday?" Wally asked

"I paid for Artemis's and Conner's present for Megan, and it was $1000 total,"

"Oh. Dick?" Wally asked (Wally knows Robins secret identity)

"Yes?" Robin or Dick answered

"Aren't you like a millionaire?"

"No. That would be Bruce Wayne, and I am his ward which I guess technically means I am a millionaire too," Dick explained

"So why are you so angry about money,"

"Just because I am a millionaire does not mean that Bruce did not give me a limit,"

"What's your limit?"

"$5000"

"WHAT?"

"I buy my own clothes, and I don't get allowance, and I have to pay for all of the things that I want,"

"Well that makes it a bit more fair…"

"I am paying for your food,"

"Why is your limit so low?" Wally asked, grinning goofily

Robin just laughed, "You will have to confront Bruce like that, I advise in public"

"Ya. Hey, can we get Jell-O pudding? Artemis ate the last cup," Wally said

Robin laughed again "Ya sure, barbeque or sour cream and onion?" Robin asked pointing to the chips

"Both," Wally said

"Do you have any good pranks I could pull on Artemis and Conner," Robin asked, pulling bags of candy off of the shelf.

"Really? Are you actually asking me for help?" Wally said, thinking of blackmail

"No, I just figured you would enjoy pranking Artemis with me taking all of the credit,"

Wally grinned evilly "Well, I do have some pranks I have been wanting to try. But we need some pink hair dye,"

_**WHAT IS THIS? A BREAKLINE? THIS IS SO AMAZING!**_

_At the cave_

"WERE BACK!" Wally shouted

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" Artemis shouted back

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING" Wally shouted back, again

"How about you both stop shouting before I glue your mouths shut, hm?" Robin said in a scary calm voice. They both stopped shouting instantly.

"Why are you mad at me?" Wally asked

"I'm not. I am just tired of you two fighting and it is Megan's birth day so how about we don't fight?" Robin asked

"Okie dokie," Wally responded

"Sure," Artemis said

"Cool now I need to go get something from my room. I'll be right back,"

"Okay, see you in a few," Wally said, not shouting, after Robin

After he left the others he went to his room and got a bottle of pink hair dye, "This will be so funny to watch," Robin said evilly, as he walked to Artemis's over night bag, took the conditioner and shampoo out, poured the hair dye into the conditioner, it was already pink, and put the bottle back into her bag.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the beach while the sun is still out?" Robin asked, he needed an excuse to get everyone to take a shower.

"Ya! Sounds like lots of fun! Conner?" Megan said

"Whatever, I guess I will," Conner said

"Well if Megan is going so am I!" Wally

"Of course I'm coming," Artemis said

_**Hello, this is break line, how may I help you?**_

The team spent about an hour playing in the water, then played a game of volleyball. After that they buried Conner in the sand, It was 4:00 and it was really hot.

"Hey I'm going back in the water," Artemis announced

"I'll go to," Conner said

"You two go ahead I need to talk with the rest of the team,"

"M'kay, come on Conner," Artemis said dragging Conner into the water, making a huge splash as he tripped and fell on his face.

"Okay so you guys," Robin said, "I am doing a prank on Conner and Artemis, and I need your help,"

"But isn't pranking bad?" Megan asked

"No, this is just for fun, anyways are you all in," Robin asked

"Totally," Wally replied

"I have not pranked someone before, it sounds fun," Kaldur said

"Well if you guys are doing it, then I will to! This will be so much fun!" Megan said

"Okay, here's the plan…" Robin explained the plan to them, and then Artemis called them into the water "Hey are you guys coming?"

"Ya," Robin called out "Lets go,"

_2 hours later_

"I am going to go take a shower," Robin announced

"I think we should all take showers," Artemis said

"Agreed," Kaldur said

_30 minutes later_

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?" Artemis shouted

"Then ran into the room. Her hair was bright pink.

Robin and Wally looked at each other then at Artemis then at each other again then started rolling on the floor laughing their heads off

"Who did this?" Artemis said, very angry

Robin whispered in her ear "And there's more to come," then started laughing again

"You," Artemis said

"Don't get on the wrong side of me Artemis, I have lots of revenge in store for you and Conner," Robin commented next to Wally, who was still rolling on the floor, then took a picture of her surprised face with his phone "oh we will definitely laugh about this again someday," Robin said to him self smirking at the photos, and the video he had recorded.

"Oh sweet revenge,"

**A/N: So that was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! So the prank in this chapter was from Prankreina, and I will put some more pranks into the next chapter. So if you have a genius idea feel free to review, or send me an IM. If you don't want credit, I can say it is anonymous, so no worries there. To all of you authors out there, I ask you, how do you feel when someone reviews your story? Happy? Proud? Something else? Think about how you feel and review. Or don't. I really don't care.**

**Mandy: Don't listen to her. She freaks out, and gets all giddy when she sees a review alert in her mailbox**

**You didn't have to tell the world, well Anywhoo REVIEW! (THAT RHYMED!)**

**Mandy: I AM SO PROUD OF YOU**

**Shut up…**


	4. Dont Get On Robin's Bad Side

**A/N: I hope you all liked the last chapter. Fun, Fun, Fun. I have never actually dyed someone's hair another color. I dyed my own hair. It came out ****dis****astrous. Heavy on the dis. Any who this chapter is dedicated to the reviewers whose pranks I use in this chapter. Last chapter is was Prankreina; I totally loved your Idea. All pranks submitted will find their way into my story so do not fret if your prank is not first. Also if you want to submit ideas for stories for me to write, I like writing random humor stories. But if you really want me to write something I will! There will be a big prank in this one. Heh heh heh. Also if this chapter gets a bit crazy blame the naturally caffeinated drink I am drinking while writing this. This chapter is dedicated to Vatala Darkmist, and Prankreina (you submitted 2 pranks so I am putting them both into the story). Fun fact: ****If you have 3 quarters, 4 dimes, and 4 pennies, you have $1.19. You also have the largest amount of money in coins without being able to make change for a dollar. Fact from: ./~bingbin/ **

**Disclaimer: If I owned YJ Do you think that this story would be on FanFiction or T.V.?**

_**Break line: I have no idea what the definition is**_

"Artemis, Conner could you go to the garage and get the birthday cake? It is in the refrigerator next to my motorcycle," Robin asked

"Ya sure, lets go Conner," Artemis responded, she had managed to tone down the color of her hair to a cotton candy pink.

As soon as they had left the room Robin said, "Alright you know what to do,"

They all took the fake blood from robin and made it look like they were attacked. They thought they did pretty well. "Okay. Lets go. I'll call Artemis, and Megan can you scream like someone attacked you?" Robin asked

Megan grinned and nodded.

_At the garage_

"Uggg where is it!" Artemis said then stomped her foot. Then her communicator went off.

"Artemis! Help were being… Aahhh" Robin said, and then the com went dead

"Robin? ROBIN!" Artemis looked really worried, and so did Conner

"I just heard Megan scream! We have to get back," Conner said, clearly worried

As they entered the room they were shocked. There was "blood" everywhere, and they all looked pretty banged up.

"Robin!" Artemis ran to Robin

"C-call Batman," Robin said then fell back seemingly unconscious

"Lets go," Artemis said, then went to go call batman

As soon as they left, Robin and the others got up

"Okay lets get cleaned up, then pretend like everything is normal," Robin said

Megan giggled, this was fun

_10 Minutes Later_

"In here," Artemis said, pulling Batman behind him, "There was so much blood, it was," then she saw all of them just hanging out. Robin and Wally were playing air hockey and Robin scored a point, "Yes! Oh hey Artemis! Watcha doin?"

"You did not… Uggg" Artemis said then face palmed

"Wait…What?" Conner said clearly confused

"Why did you bring me here?" Batman said, definitely annoyed. He thought Robin was in danger.

"Ah… Nothing…I" Artemis tried to explain, but then Black Canary and Superman came in

"What's wrong? I heard you guys were attacked. Artemis, Why is your hair pink"

"It was… I…" Artemis sighed, "I'm going to take a shower,"

"So nothing happened?" Superman asked

"No," Batman said, then after walking out "Artemis and Conner made Robin pay for their presents to Megan,"

"Oh. That explains a lot," Superman said

"Yes. I do not want to be here when he pulls the rest of his "pranks" off"

"Me neither," Superman said, "I heard he has Kryptonite,"

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Batman said

_**Is this a break line? Well it must be… I will ask a professional**_

After Conner came out of the bathroom, Robin rushed in. Not to go to the bathroom, but to pull another prank. Robin took the fiber powder, chocolate milk, and lots of toilet paper. He put it all in the toilet, then sprayed something that smelled like a public restroom in there so the prank would be more convincing. "OH GROSS!" Robin shouted, then ran out coughing, "Who was in the bathroom last?" Robin asked, looking disgusted

"Uh me? Why?" Conner asked

"Dude! So not cool what you left in there,"

"What did I leave in there," Conner asked, very confused

"So not cool man. It's disgusting. Go look inside," Robin told the team.

The team looked in the bathroom and as soon as they smelled it, and looked into the toilet, they ran out coughing.

"OH GOD!" Artemis yelled,

"OH SWEET SWEET FRESH AIR!" Wally yelled, being overly dramatic

"How could a being produce something so fowl smelling?" Megan asked

"I concur. That was indeed fowl smelling," Kaldur agreed, "Conner, why did you not flush the toilet?" Kaldur asked

"But I did!" Conner protested

"I believe him," Artemis said, then whispered to Conner "Lets agree never to get on Robins bad side again,"

Conner nodded his head franticly, and then said, "So how are we going to clean this up?"

"Lets try flushing the toilet," Megan said, and before anyone could stop her, she flushed the toilet.

"Wow," Was all Artemis could say

"I PRAISE THE TOILET GODS FOR NOT HAVING THE TOILET EXPLODE!" Wally yelled bowing down like an idiot

"Oh shut up Baywatch," Artemis said, not sure what was coming next.

_**Break line: n, still not sure about the description**_

They had just eaten dinner, and they were deciding on a movie

"Transformers" Wally said

"No, Cinderella, that's what Megan wants to watch," Artemis asked

"We can watch Cinderella next, but _now_ we watch transformers!"

"ITS MEGAN'S BIRTHDAY! LET HER CHOOSE"

"WHY CANT I CHOOSE FIRST"

"ITS NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY"

"SO?"

"SO ITS MEGAN'S BIRTHDAY"

"WE SHOULD WATCH TRANSFORMERS"

"CINDERELLA"

"TRANSFORMERS"

"CINDERELLA"

"TRANS…"

"How about we let Megan choose?" Robin said, interrupting Wally

"Um… Okay!" Wally said cheerfully, in a good mood for who knows why. Probably because Robin got Wally lots and lots of extra food

"Um. I would like to watch Cinderella, but we can watch Transformers next," Megan said

"Ok good with me!" Wally said

Robin laughed and said, "I'll go get the snacks"

Robin had bought 2 bags of chips, a bunch of Jell-O cups, Oreo's, jellybeans, M&M's, and lots of cans of soda, "Wow," Wally said

"Not for you, I already got you stuff," Robin said, then ate a jelly bean

"Cool! I LOVE YOU! D-ROBIN!" Wally yelled and hugged him

Robin started laughing, "You're an idiot, you know that," Wally just nodded.

Robin had gotten Wally 2 times as much as the team.

"You're sharing that with me," Robin said then took some of the jellybeans

_**BREAK LINE (deviled eggs) BREAK LINE (deviled eggs) BRAKE LINE **_

After 2 movies Robin took a disk out from who knows where and said, "I have something I would like to show you guys," and put the disk in.

First it showed pictures of everyone as babies, excluding Robin and Conner, and showed a very embarrassing photo of Artemis

"Where did you get those?" Artemis asked, this was revenge as well, and she was wondering where he got all of her baby pictures

"For you I hacked, Conner, All pictures from the video feed, Megan you pictures are from your uncle, Wally, yours are from your mom, Kaldur, Aquaman had some pictures of you, and I have pictures of me in there too"

"Really?" Wally said

"Wally, you have seen all of my baby pictures," Robin said

"Oh," Then Wally started laughing like crazy and paused the T.V. There was a picture of Artemis falling into a puddle of mud, taken right before she fell in. Artemis stared open mouthed at the photo.

"How old were you when this was taken?" Megan said giggling

"I was 8," Artemis said. Next was a picture of Robin when he was 6 standing on top of a 10 ft. pumpkin, looking very proud of himself.

"Aww," Megan said, "Your so cute"

"Told you there were pictures of me"

Next there was a baby picture of Artemis with a bowl of mashed carrots sitting on head and her sister laughing with carrot on her face, clothes, and hair

Wally started laughing, "Now I can call you carrot head,"

"Shut up carrot head," Artemis said, Wally just pouted

Next were a bunch of pictures of the team as young children. After about 25 more photos, was the first time Robin had Taken out the Joker, but he had a big scrape against his cheek and his arm looked broken by the way he held it, but he looked extremely happy.

"Hey, that's the first time you took down the joker!" Wally said, "I remember the day after that you came to my house,"

"You saw him the day after that," Artemis asked

"Ya why?"

"So you know his secret ID?"

"Uh ya, OH GOD IS THAT YOU CONNER?" Wally said

It was a picture of Conner with a blonde wig, lipstick and a bunch of other stuff that made him look like a girl.

"Oh I remember that Conner! It was so fun," Megan said

"You took pictures?" Conner asked

"Of course," Megan Responded

Of the next 100 pictures about 50% of them were embarrassing photos of Conner and Artemis

"That was such a cool slide show Robin!" Megan said

"Why thank you Megan," Robin said, "What's the next movie?"

"Oh! Lets watch Mulan!" Megan said

"I love that movie," Artemis said

"Anything but the Lion King," Robin said

After the movie they all went to bed Conner And Artemis making sure they went to bed last.

**A/N: Well that's the 4****th**** chapter! Longest chapter yet. Anywhoo, you told me to update so I did. 2 chapters one day. Phew… I PRAISE THE LORD OF NATRUALLY CAFFINATED DRINKS! If you liked my story, loved it, or hated it, or want to criticize it, REVIEW! DO IT AND MY MONKEY WILL REWARD YOU!**

**Mandy: She doesn't have a monkey**

**Everyone this is Mandy, the voice inside my head…**

**Mandy: Anyways, Review!**


	5. The matress and the Lake

**A/N: Sorry for not updating… it must have bugged you. Anyways I decided since it was a Friday, and I have no homework (I cant do FF before all of my homework is done) I would write this! I had a science quiz today so there will most likely be no science terms in here. THIS ONES FOR Disneyfanatic99, naturegirl11432 and the last chapter was also dedicated to candi711 I used the prank you had, so don't feel plagiarized! That was an awesome prank. Stayed tuned for the prank *in TV announcer voice* Fun fact: ****In the average lifetime, a person will walk the equivalent of five times around the equator.**

**Disclaimer: I should write a book about how I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! WHAT KIND OF A FUDGING IDIOT WOULD THINK A FANFICTION WRITER WOULD OWN THE TV SHOW THEY WERE WRITING ABOUT? That is all I have to say, also so I am not plagiarizing, I got the fact from ./~bingbin/**

_**Manamana (boo bee boo bee bee) Manamana (boo bee bee bee) Manamana (boo bee boo bee bee, boo bee bee, boo bee bee, boo bee bee bee bee bee bee bee bee bee)**_

Robin went to bed at 10:30. Ha, ya right, he faked it. The last time he went to bed at 10:30 was probably when he was eight. Anyways, At 11:00 Artemis and Conner went to sleep, and when she was sound asleep, 11:30 he drugged her and Conner so they wouldn't wake up in the middle of the prank.

"Hey! Hey Wally!" Robin whispered to Wally, shaking him to wake him up.

"Nooo give back my peanut butter and cheese sandwich!" Wally said groggily

"Um… okay then…" Robin said, "Wally if you want to prank Arty then you should wake up!"

"Immawake" Wally shouted

"Shhhh don't wake up the others!" Robin whispered franticly, Megan rolled onto her side, but all else was quiet.

"Come on, let's go,"

Robin and Wally took an air mattress and blew it up then after they put sheets on(with stinky cheese underneath, soaked Artemis and Conner's hand in warm water (Artemis seemed to be immune to that prank, and it didn't seem to work on kryptonians, oh well worth a try) then drew a mustache and beard on Conner. After all, of that they put Artemis and Conner next to each other in the middle of the mattress partly so they wouldn't fall off and partly for laughs, then put them in the middle of the lake, and anchored the mattress to the bottom (Robin in a wet suit).

Robin decided to sleep in and woke up at 6:00. Crazy right? Robin made breakfast, then started eating lucky charms. He loved lucky charms. At 8:00, Robin woke everyone else up.

"Hey I have something to show you all!" robin shouted

About 5 minutes later they were all up and walking to go see Artemis and Conner outside.

Right as they got to, the they heard a long string of cuss words, most likely from Artemis, then a "NO DON'T STAND," then a splash

"Artemis are you okay." Kaldur asked Artemis as she resurfaced, it was summer so the water was warm enough to not freeze Artemis to death

Artemis spit water out of her mouth, then said "Ya I'm fine," then swam out of the water and said also "Can we go back to the mountain?"

"I think that's a good idea," Robin said

And as they were walking back, there was a faint "Hey you guys forgot me!" but nobody played attention because it sounded like a bird.

_10 minutes later_

Conner stomped in, "WHY DID YOU GUYS LEAVE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF A LAKE?" He yelled, very very loudly.

"Ah, we didn't hear you," Robin said snickering

Conner grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like mother Cadmus. Don't know where that came from.

"WHAT THE FUDGING SHITAKE MUSHROOMS…" Conner yelled

"IT'S CALLED A MUSTACHE! IT'S IN PERMANENT INK! GOOD LUCK GETTING IT OFF!" Robin yelled back, then laughed as Conner shouted angrily.

_**BATMAN SAYS BREAK LINES ARE FOR BABIES BUT BOB BAWLS TO BRITTANY BLUBBERING ABOUT BOWLING BALLS WITH BREAK LINES **_

After eating breakfast with a soaked Artemis and pissed Conner, they decided to do training. That way everyone could get their anger out (hem hem CONNER).

"So how is it going you two?" Robin called to Artemis and Conner

"Why?" Artemis said suspicious of what robin would do with this.

"I'm just wondering,"

"Okay then… I'm doing good?" Artemis said, still suspicious

"Cool," Robin said, then dodged a punch from Conner, then swept his feet out from under him, earning him a fail status from the floor. Then Robins communicator went off.

"So I actually need to go hack something for batman now, so I will see you all later. Okay?" Robin said

"Ya" Kaldur said

"Okay Robin, have fun!" Said Megan

"Fine with me" Conner said still angry about who knows what, not really.

"Are you sure this is not a trick?" Artemis asked _still_ suspicious,

"BYE ROBIN!" says the ever-energized speedster

"Cool, and yes Artemis, I just need to hack into a highly encrypted computer system. No sweat!" Robin said jogging to the zeta tubes, "TO THE WATCH TOWER!" Robin shouted, then got zapped away with his finger still pointed in the air.

"Why does he get to go to the watch tower?" Wally asked pouting

"He went to the watch tower?" Conner asked

They all just stared at him

"I was joking, why can't anyone accept that I may joke now and then?" Conner talked to himself.

"Um well, I guess we should start training again?" Kaldur suggested

_**Cookies to anyone who made sense of that last break line, because I certainty did not. Joking. Heehee. OH MY GOD I SOUND LIKE THE JOKER**_

Robin arrived at the watchtower, he did actually have to hack into something for Batman, so he did that "Hacking now…" He said to himself. After that was done, he started on his other project.

"Heh heh, this will be fun." Robin said, then started typing

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA *CHOKE CHOKE* f-fly… *CHOKE CHOKE*. Hem hem. Please excuse me…. Or not… whatever… I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, kind of… YOU KNOW WHAT! DROPPING THE SUBJECT! Anywhoo, CLIFF HANGER! Don't hate me… T-T IM SORRY! I had to do that. Anyways, you see I had piles of homework, and no FanFiction until you are done with your homework. And I just started watching the batman… Guilty as charged… Ya me and my brother have decided to start watching it together, along with teen titans, the best thing since the letter Q. No, matter how many times I watch that show I keep on laughing myself silly. My brother couldn't stop laughing when we watched a date with destiny. OFF TOPIC! Blame ADHD… Haha I wish… Well anyways, I'll update sooner next time! Until then, please review, even if you hate it I order you to say that you hate it. I'm not kidding. Also if I made any mistakes tell me please? Hee hee.**

**The button is right there**

**V**

**lower**

**V**

**Just a little bit lower**

**V**


	6. Why So Serious?

**A/N: I'm not really in the mood for a long authors note so I will cut to the chase. OH and I am pretty sure this is the last chapter. This is dedicated to candi711. Fun fact: ****The 57 on Heinz ketchup bottles represents the number of varieties of pickles the company once had.****Disclaimer: I DON'T FUDGING OWN YJ SO GO AWAY! (sorry I have a headache) and I got all the facts from ****h t t p : / / w w w . c s . c m u . e d u / ~ b i n g b i n /**

_**BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH**_

Robin had finished what he had done. "Heh heh this will be really fun," Then he hacked into the Justice Leagues computer. After that, he headed back to the cave.

_At the cave_

"Hey guys what's what's up?" Robin called out to the sparring teens. They all stopped sparring and looked over to Robin. "Hey Rob what's up?" Wally asked

"Ah nothing. Do you guys wanna go up to the watchtower?" Robin asked

"YES YES YES YES YES FINALLY!" Wally yelled. Everyone else said yes, but in a much calmer way.

"Cool, lets go!" Robin said, then hacked into the zeta beams to give them all access to zeta up to the watchtower.

"TO THE WATCHTOWER" Robin yelled

_At the watchtower_

"COOL" Wally welled, but before he could zoom off, robin took hold of his arm. "not so fast. We need to wait for the league to get back"

"What? No!" Wally whined.

"Just deal with it you baby," Artemis Said to Wally

"I actually need to call Batman. He doesn't know that we are all up here"

"Say what?" Wally said

"Uh, ya… Just let me call him now. Computer call Batman," Robin ordered the computer, "I love ordering things around,"

"Batman to watchtower, what is… Robin, what is the team doing in the watchtower?" Batman asked Robin giving him the batglare. Robin, not fazed by this, said "Well, you see, I have something to show the league,"

"Fine. But your cleaning the batcave twice, waxing the batmobile 5 times, all of them, cleaning all of my gadgets, and yours, and you also get to clean Mt. Justice."

"WHAT!" Robin yelled "I have to do all of that just for letting Young Justice up here?"

"Yes. Oh and your cleaning the whole house as well. Agent A can help, if you can get him to." Batman said

"This is for that last patrol isn't it," Robin said

"Yes that too. I told you not to say that,"

" What you mean To the Batcave?" Robin asked innocently

Batman growled "Your doing 100 push-ups when I get back."

"What? Why!"

"I have my reasons,"

"Fine," Then Robin smiled, "Oh and Batman?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Why so serious?" he said with a smile then ended the call so Batman couldn't punish him. Robin turned to look at the team, smiled and said

"Hey. Why so serious?". Well the team obviously did not know what that meant. Robin scowled and walked over to the computer and brought up a video feed that was of joker smiling at the camera and saying

"Hey batsey, I have a question for you!" The joker laughed and said "why so serious" turned and walked away laughing his head off

"And you said that to Batman" Artemis asked

"Yes indeed I did. And to you too," Robin said, then walked away laughing, "I'm going to go train. You guys wanna come?" The team nodded and followed Robin to the gym.

_**Still need an idea for a break line ∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆**_

The league came into the room to see the team playing BS on the meeting table.

"BS" Robin yelled

"WHAT! Aww…" Wally said "How do you know when I'm lying?"

"I'm just that good," Robin said, "where as you cannot tell if I'm lying. And there are the rest of my cards. I won,"

"What not again… BS! B-S YOU LIED! LIRE LIRE PANTS ON FIRE HANGING FROM A TELEPHONE WIRE! Wally yelled

"Actually," Robin said, "I really did put down two 6's"

"Oh.. I take it back," Wally said as he received the whole deck and lost, once again

"Hey its not that bad. After all I loose every time I play with Batman" Robin said

"Ya but that's different, he's Batman, and your Robin,"

"And your point is?" Robin said, slightly offended

"Uh boys? You wanted to show up something?" Black Canary said

"Oh ya, is the whole league here?" Robin asked

"Yes, now get on with it," Batman said

"Ok so I have a slide show to show you, or a video slide show. It is really funny," Robin said with an evil grin

"Robin, during the slide show you are doing 200 push-ups,"

"What did he do," Superman said

"I brought the Young Justice team up here and… um… I said,"

"Yes," Black Canary prompted

"Why so serious," Robin said laughing, but stop as soon as Batman glared at him.

"Yes, now do your push-ups," Batman said

"Okay," Robin said with a sigh. He started the "video show" and started doing pushups.

The first video was of Artemis, showing the time she had tripped on her arrow, tripped down the stairs, then tumbled into Wally who was eating a banana at the time who managed to move out of the way so he wouldn't fall, but dropped his banana. Artemis slipped on the banana then did a weird flop onto the couch. There was an outbreak of laughter as the league saw this. Next there was a video of Conner asking how do you open a pear, then one of Artemis making faces in the mirror, and the next one of Conner scratching his butt, and it went on like this for 30 minutes before it got turned of at the end of a video of Conner running into a pole.

"What! There was more!" Robin said, who still had finished his push-ups

"I have decided to take pity on Artemis and Conner,"

"Haha, okay," Robin said, "and I will stop with the pranks now. I think you two learned your lesson. Right?"

Conner and Artemis nodded vigorously.

And the whole Justice League plus Young Justice all shared a laugh. Except for Artemis and Conner. They were to busy blushing.

**A/N: AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Yes that is the end of my story. I hope you liked it! And if you have any suggestions for stories you would like me to write, I take ideas from everyone. And I do give credit to whoever gave the idea, but I will take credit for the actual story so TAKE THAT WORLD! Have fun with life! **

**Love,**

**InvisibleNinja**

**P.S. I hear people who read young justice like words with prefixes and suffixes so here you go**

**Bene- well, good**

**Benefactor**

**Beneficiary **

**Benevolent **

**Mal- bad**

**Malevolent **

**Malignant**

**Malice**

**-ous –full of**

**boisterous**

**vociferous**

**impervious**

**Trans- to cross**

**Transgress**

**transpose**

**transpired**

**Sub- under**

**Subaqueous**

**Sublime**

**Subordinate**

**-I will put more in other stories!-**


End file.
